Changes
by JosephineLL
Summary: Tempers fray and realizations are made


Title: Changes  
  
Author: Josephine  
  
Email: Lovellama@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (language)  
  
Codes: Tu/S  
  
Category: Angst/Drama  
  
Summary: Tempers fray and realizations made  
  
A/N: For CJ  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Bitch." Trip threw down his wrench and wiped off the sweat rolling down his face. This planet was hot as hell and the car just had to break down in the middle of a treeless stretch.  
  
Hoshi stopped mid sentence and glance over at him sharply, narrowing her eyes. "Excuse me?"  
  
Damn ... He had forgotten her 'miracle ear'. But Trip was in no mood to be conciliatory, and turned to face Hoshi, his jaw stuck out.  
  
"I said 'bitch'." He looked at her belligerently.  
  
"Did you mean me or that engine?" she asked softly.  
  
Trip forged on despite the warning signs.  
  
"Both of you."  
  
The word hung heavy between them for a moment, like the humidity in the air.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hoshi exploded.  
  
Trip put his hands on his hips. "Ya got a few hours? To begin with, this jalopy we rented that you had to have 'cause it was 'so cute' is a piece of rusted junk. It's a good thing I'm an Engineer and brought along m' toolkit or we'd never make it back to th' hotel. And speakin' of hotels, that travel agent that friend of a friend of yours recommended was wrong. That place we're at ain't rustic, it's a hole in th' wall! And t' top it all off, you've done nothing but complain ever since we started on this trip! 'It's too hot, it's too sunny, it's too windy...'; and comin' here was your dammed idea!"  
  
Trip ran a hand through his hair. "I know marriage changes people, but Christ, Hoshi! Ever since we got hitched, hell, near as soon as we got engaged you changed. But this past month takes the cake. It's like you're a different person! What is wrong with you lately?"  
  
Exasperated, he stood there, looking at his silent wife. She just stared back for a moment, then spoke.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
What ever he had expected her to say, that was certainly not close.  
  
"Yer ... yer ..." Trip gaped at her, unable to wrap his mind around the concept of becoming a father.  
  
"Pregnant." Hoshi still stared at him, face impassive.  
  
"Oh God." Trip sat down heavily on the dusty road, his knees giving out and his head falling into his hands. "Oh God."  
  
Unseen by her husband, Hoshi turned and walked away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trip found her forty-five minutes later, under the closest tree. She was plucking blades of dried grass, twirling them between her fingers.  
  
"Car's fixed. Should hold up enough to get us back t' the hotel." He sat down beside Hoshi, glancing over at her.  
  
"That's good," she answered, looking at the spinning grass.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you, darlin'." Nervously he glanced over again at her.  
  
"Why? Are you sorry because I'm pregnant and we can't upset the pregnant lady? For that matter, are you sorry I'm pregnant?" Tossing away the grass, Hoshi hugged her knees to her chest and stared out into the distance.  
  
"I'm not sorry you're pregnant, it ... it just was so outta th' blue ... I wasn't expectin' it." Trip shifted to face her full on, but she still didn't look at him.  
  
"It's your fault you know."  
  
Trip frowned, his anger rising again. "What d'ya mean by that? I'm on that birth control thing jest like you and I haven't missed a shot yet!"  
  
"Not that, goober."  
  
At the affectionate nic name Trip calmed down some.  
  
"It's your fault I changed. I know what you meant, I'm more outspoken, where before I would have let something slide now I speak up ..."  
  
He pulled her arm down and treaded his fingers through hers. "You're more sure of yourself, not as scared out here like you once were ..."  
  
"And that's all your fault. Without you, without your love and confidence in me, I would have stayed scared, stayed terrified of space. I probably wouldn't have stayed on Enterprise though."  
  
Hoshi finally turned to look at him and Trip realized she had been crying. He got a sick feeling in his stomach knowing her had done that to her, made her feel that way. His hand came up, wiping the tracks from her cheek.  
  
"Hormones." Hoshi laughed a little, shrugging. Trip put his arm around her and she leaned in, placing her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you, Hosh."  
  
"I love you too, Trip." Hoshi paused a moment. "Do you think we'll ever fight again?"  
  
"Probably. Especially if you become any more opinionated."  
  
She punched his ribs lightly as he laughed, hugging her close.  
  
***** 


End file.
